Forgotten Land
by Koori no Kitsune
Summary: What if Hyrule and Middle Earth were one land but divided? When Sauron came to Middle Earth, the Three Goddesses formed a Wall to divide the lands thus Hyrule was forgotten and considered a legend. Hyrule and Middle Earth join once again... With a new threat to both lands.
1. Chapter 1

Forgotten Land- Rewrite

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda or Lord of the Rings. I DO own the plot of this story, some changes made to the LoZ world. THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT! ONLY FOR FUN!

Note: If you like Zelda or the idea of Sheik as Zelda then DO NOT read this.

(break)

I was in the main room of the Shadow Temple meditating and listening to the Shadows when I tensed and my eyes snapped open. "It can't be..." I said quietly before getting up and rushing out of the Temple, to be greeted by a full moon and clear skies. 'Odd... What's going on.' I wondered before stepping into the Shadows, heading to the Castle where my King was and hopefully awake.

* * *

><p><span>Castle- Throne Room<span>

I stepped out of the Shadows thankful to see my King was awake. "My Lord, I have disturbing news." I said kneeling at the throne steps. "Sheik, please stand. What is this news?" He asked as I stood. "The Shadows speak of darkness... Far worse then Sauron the Dark Elf." I said quietly. "Do they tell who this Evil Being is?" He asked. "I'm afraid not My Lord... I have heard that it is beyond the Wall where the Elves, Dwarves and Humans live... Many lives will be lost." I said before a gust of wind opened a window as a voice was hear. _Send word to the other Lords beyond the Wall, they must be saved from Her evil._ The voice then faded. "Her evil.." I said quietly before gasping. "What is it Sheik?" King Ganon asked. "I think Faroe was talking of Zelda... She is the only evil i know of now.." I said. He growled before looking at me. "Sheik, get Link and Volga. I don't care if their busy, this is important." He ordered. "At once." I said before running to the rooms. 'They are not going to like this.' I thought before sliding to a stop in front of their door. "Link, Volga!" I shouted pounding on the door.

* * *

><p><span>Link's PoV<span>

I sighed as Volga growled before shouting at the door. "What Sheik!?" I heard a heavy sigh behind the door. "Wait Volga... She wouldn't disturb us if it wasn't important." I said grabbing my black tunic and putting it on. "What's going on Sheik?" I asked, opening the door. She looked tired, more then normal anyway. "King Ganon wishes for the 3 of us to be in the Throne Room, I truly am sorry for disturbing you." She said before Shadowing away. "Let's get ready then." Volga said looking worried as I was, Sheik has never Shadowed away from us before.

* * *

><p><span>Throne Room<span>

I looked around the Throne Room to see King Ganon on the throne, Sheik was sitting on the steps near the Throne. "What's going on?" I asked. "It seems Zelda is going to be awakened." King Ganon said. "What!? How is that possible!" I shouted. "The Goddesses think it was cause by Sauron and Saurmon, their evil tainted the land of Middle Earth." Sheik explained. I paled and sighed. "What do we do?" Volga asked. "I am sending you three to the Kingdom's of Rohan, Mirkwood and Gondor." King Ganon said and we all nodded, I noticed Sheik had stood and was standing near us. "Go swiftly and carefully, make sure these Kings know of the importance of this." HE ordered and bowed before Sheik headed to the stables. "Sheik will be okay, she is just stressed from the return of Zelda." King Ganon explained before we left the Throne Room.

* * *

><p><span>Sheik's PoV<span>

I walked into the stables to see my faithful stallion, Diaval who has been with me since he was a baby and seemed anxious to leave the stables. I grabbed his tack and got him ready for our journey. "Don't worry Diaval, we'll be back soon and you can be with your mare." I said as a servant came to me. "Miss Sheik, we heard of your journey and made this for you and Diaval." She said. "Thank you Milly." I said putting the bag on Diaval's saddle and mounted him. "Let's go boy, we got a long journey ahead of us." I said as he started walking out of the stables and towards the gate of the Castle.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Days Later<span>

Diaval stopped at the bottom a hill and I looked for a white city, only to be stunned at seeing black smoke coming form the city walls. I noticed Diaval felt my feelings he suddenly galloped toward the city.

* * *

><p><span>City Walls<span>

I noticed the gate was blown off and carefully guided Diaval into the city, glad I wore my shawl as I could see some people were burned. 'What could do this?' I wondered as Diaval slowly came to a white tree. "Gondor's Symbol." I said quietly dismounting Diaval. "Stay close my friend, I may need you." I said patting him gently before carefully heading to the main entrance. Summoning my chain blade I slipped into the shadows and looked for the cause of this destruction.

I reappeared in what appeared to be a throne room, bodies on the ground as I searched then heard a scream. Running towards the scream I saw a little boy surrounded by some minor Twili, I threw the blade of my weapon at them distracting them. "Run kid!" I said as the Twili came at me and I saw him run. "Okay Sheik... You can do this." I said as I started swinging my chain blade, slicing each Twili only instead of them dying... More appeared in their place. 'I hope Link has better luck then me.' I thought as I still slung my chain blade at the Twili.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda or Lord of the rings. I DO own the plot of this story, some change made to LoZ world THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT! ONLY FOR FUN!

Note- If you like Zelda or the idea of Sheik as Zelda then DO NOT read this.

* * *

><p>I was watching as Middle Earth blurred below us as we flew to Mirkwood. 'This place is amazing but home is where I want to be.' I thought as I saw what appeared to be a castle on a hill. "There's our target." I told Volga as he picked up speed and I grabbed my Master Sword when I could see faint traces of smoke. "Faster Volga!" I ordered and we finally made it to Mirkwood. I jumped off Volga's back as he changed back to being a human with his lance at ready. "Let's look around and see if anyone is alive." Volga said and I nodded, looking for any trace of living Elves. "Who are you!" A voice shouted and looking up we saw a blonde elf wearing a green tunic, his bow set on us. "Well... That would be a bit of an explanation and also with your King present." I explained. "I shall take you to him." He said putting his bow down but tense. We followed him and saw an elf that looked like an older version of the elf who aimed at us. "Legolas, I am glad to see you are safe." The Elf said while looking the younger over. "Father, I bring guests. They claim to have a story to tell." Legolas explained. "What are your names?" Legolas' father asked. "I am Link, this is my partner Volga." I introduced. "Then Link, I shall introduce myself. I am Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." Thranduil introduced and I bowed slightly, as if I was in front of Ganon. "I wish to hear what you have to say, please tell us?" He asked. "I shall but please keep a opened mind as I know our land is considered a legend." I explained before tell him of our mission.<p>

* * *

><p><span>A bit later<span>

I watched as the Elves seemed to take in what I said and looked at Volga who seemed worried. "Volga?" I asked quietly, not seeing the Elves watch us. "I sensed something but not sure what is it, be ready." He ordered and I nodded. "Is something wrong?" Legolas asked. "Nothing to troubling... Yet." Volga explained but still looked worried. 'I hope Sheik has better luck.' I wondered watching as Thranduil came to us. "We shall be ready to travel but we have younglings with us." He explained. "We can handle the wait and do not worry, we can protect younglings." I said. He nodded and ordered his people to be ready for travel. "Maybe I should call for Epona?" I asked and Volga nodded. "Shall we go?" A voice asked, we looked at see all the Elves and Elflings ready for travel, Thranduil had a beautiful elf at his side. We nodded and walked to the edge of Mirkwood, killing spiders and other foul creatures on the way.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Hours Later<span>

We had made it to the edge and I called for Epona with her song. "Amazing." Legolas whispered as Epona came trotting up to us. "Good thing that Ocarina still works." Volga commented as I petted her. "Music can call animals?" Thranduil asked. "It can call Epona, make the angry feel peace, change day to night and call storms." I explained. "Don't forget it can heal people." Volga added in and I rolled my eyes. "Only if their dying and need to pass on a message through me." I explained to Volga. "Oh right... Forgot about that part." He muttered. "We should make it to our meeting spot and meet up with our 3rd companion, hopefully she will be there on time." I explained as I started walking, everyone else followed.

* * *

><p><span>Volga's PoV<span>

We fought a few Orcs and Twili but no one was hurt badly, thank the Goddesses. I couldn't help but wonder about Sheik, she had a longer way to travel and Diaval can only go so fast. "What is on your mind?" Legolas asked. "Wondering about our 3rd companion, she had a longer way to travel." I explained. "What is your 3rd companion like?" Thranduil asked, he ordered us to call him by his name and not title for some reason. "She is a skilled fighter and great listener but she can be seen as different." I explained. "How so?" Legolas asked. "We've heard some elements are seen as evil here but to Hyrule, there are two sides of every element." I tried to explain. "What do you mean?" An auburn haired female elf asked rudely. "What Volga means is that every element can used for good or evil, depending on the user of said element." Link told her and she glared. "My Lord, I do not believe these people they could be spies for the Dwarves." She accused. "Watch your tongue." I said pointing my lance at her. "Volga ignore her, she will learn what we say is truth or be an outsider to our people." Link commented and I relaxed slightly.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Days Later<span>

We finally made it to our meeting spot only to see Sheik wasn't there. _Maybe she's late due to having to travel to Gondor._ Link commented through telepathy. "Where is your so called companion?" The auburn Elf asked. "She could be late, she had to travel by horse and to a further location." Link commented. "Oh really? And where was she heading?" The Elf asked. "Taruiel be quiet." Thranduil ordered. "Forgive her, she doesn't like change." He explained. "But she did ask a good question, Sheik was to travel to Gondor." I explained. "Gondor is a long way from here, will we be safe here?" Legolas asked. "I believe we will be." I said looking around before sitting on a high boulder. "Forgive him, he may not show it but he's worried about Sheik." I heard Link explain. 'Please let Sheik get here soon.' I prayed to the Goddesses.

* * *

><p>Forgot to mention this before but please leave a review so I know how this story is. Reviews are much appreciated and so are suggestions for future chaps but flamers will be ignored.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda or Lord of the rings. I DO own the plot of this story, some change made to LoZ world THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT! ONLY FOR FUN!

Note- If you like Zelda or the idea of Sheik as Zelda then DO NOT read this.

* * *

><p>I was leaning on a wall watching as Lord Aragorn sent guards to check on his people, I took off my shawl and wrapped it around my arm when I heard someone walking towards me, looking up I saw it was a blonde haired Elf wearing armor. "Are you injured?" He asked while looking at my arm with the shawl. "No, this is a habit to keep it from getting lost." I explained. "My name is Haldir, former Marchwarden of Lorien." He introduced. "My name is Sheik, Guardian of the Shadow Temple of Hyrule." I said. "Hyrule? Isn't that land a legend?" He asked. "No, it is very real." I said before hearing a throat clear, looking I saw it was Lord Aragorn. "Yes Lord Aragorn?" I asked walking towards me, Haldir behind me. "I want to thank you for saving my son.. And ask about who you are and where you are from." He explained. "No thank you is nessecary. As for who I am and where I am from..." I bit my lip. "My name is Sheik. I'm a Guardian of the Shadow Temple in the land of Hyrule." I introduced with a slight bow. "Hyrule?" A dark blonde male asked. "Yes, I know it is told as legend to Middle Earth but it is very real." I explained. "May I ask, what is your business here?" Aragorn asked. "I was sent here by my King." I said handing him a scroll. "He invites you and your people safe haven in Hyrule." I explained as he read the scroll. "A new evil... What does he mean?" Aragorn asked and I sighed softly. "That is probably best he explain in person..." I said biting my lip. "Tell me Sheik, though we just met you must have good judgement." He said and I nodded. "Do you think this threat is that bad?" He asked. "Lord Aragorn... I have fought this evil, those monsters that have appeared are from it... I do know this threat is very real and very dangerous." I explained in a serious tone.<p>

* * *

><p>Aragorn's PoV<p>

I could swear this woman looked familiar to me, her eyes stood out the most but I couldn't remember where I had seen her before. "This evil... Is it like Sauron?" I asked. She made a scoffing sound. "Lord Aragorn, Sauron was a pet to this evil... I may be standing here now but if you had seen me when the evil was in Hyrule... You would think I was dead already." She explained and I reliezed how sevre this threat was. "Boromir, Faramir!" I called. "Yes, Aragorn?" Boromir asked. "Gather our people, have them ready travel." I ordered. "Very well. Come Faramir." Boromir said as they left.

* * *

><p>Hours Later<p>

I was riding Diaval between Lord Aragorn and Haldir. "Sheik." Haldir called to me. "Yes?" I asked, looking at him. "I have read the story of Hyrule... But how did it become separated from Middle Earth?" He asked and I took a breath.

_I was created with Hyrule along with others and we watched as Hyrule flourished until we found barren land on the outskirts of Hyrule. We explored the bare land and found Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits.. Many others trying to make a living in that barren land, most were starving... One night after hearing and seeing little ones crying of hunger we prayed to our Goddesses to help them. That night Middle Earth, or Arda as it is called was brought to life and took homes where they felt safe, Elves went to the woods and rivers while Hobbits and Humans took to the plains and Dwarves went to the Mountains. All was peaceful until the Dark Elf Sauron made his appearance, all who fought him died from his evil power.. Hylians joined the battle until it became to much for everyone..._

I took a breath and closed my eyes. "If it is to much, perhaps the tale can be finished another time?" Lord Aragorn said. "Probably a good idea Lord Aragorn, I believe we are coming to the meeting point." I explained as I saw Link and Volga looking bored. "Are those your companions?" Haldir asked as we stopped on the slight hill, I looked back at our traveling party and relaxed slightly as everyone seemed okay. "Yes, the one in black is Link and the one in red is Volga." I explained as I nudged Diaval's sides gently causing him to walk slowly. "Oi! Don't look so bored!" I called to the duo. "Finally! Thought you would never get here." Volga called back. "Well when you travel by ground things are slower." I explained as I dismounted Diaval. "How was your part?" I asked them. "Good, King Thranduil understood the situation and though some didn't like it, we are all here." Link explained. "That's good, Link should we take a night or two to let our guests rest before our long journey home?" I asked, worried about the elderly and young ones. "I think that would be okay Link. I'll send a message tonight to King Ganon so he won't worry himself to death." Volga said. "I agree." Link said as we went to our groups. "Lord Aragorn, we'll rest here tonight and do not worry, it's protected." I explained and he nodded before dismounting his horse, followed by Haldir. "We rest here!" He called to his people who seemed to smile at the break. 'Tomorrow will be interesting.' I thought watching everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda or Lord of the rings. I DO own the plot of this story, some change made to LoZ world THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT! ONLY FOR FUN!

Note- If you like Zelda or the idea of Sheik as Zelda then DO NOT read this.

* * *

><p>I watched the sun rise and smiled faintly before looking at the group. Lord Aragorn's people were helping the elderly and young onto carts while the soldiers gathered their weapons and mounted their horses. I glanced at Link, seeing as the Elves were ready I called for Diaval and mounted him. "Everyone ready?" I asked and saw everyone nod. "Let's ride." I said gently nudging Diaval as once again Lord Aragorn and Haldir came to my sides. "We should reach Hyrule sometime today." I explained and they nodded. "Hey Sheik doesn't this take us to the Domain?" Volga asked as he walked up to us, I nodded. "Hope they are in a good mood." He said before going back to his lover. "Domain?" Haldir asked. "Zora's Domain to be exact, Zoras are amazing people. They used to be Hylians like Link but the area the Zoras lived in was cursed.." I started.<p>

_Zora's Domain was beautiful, more then the Gardens of the Castle which angered the Princess. She had the Domain cursed with a never ending winter causing the plants to die, waters to freeze.. Everything was frozen, the Hylians there grew hungry and very desperate. One day a brave Hylian who was scared for his family, broke and dove into the ice. As he swam for fish the hole he made froze over causing him to be stuck, his family scared for him prayed to the Goddesses for help. They answered by giving the people the ability to breath underwater, the Hylians were so happy that they could swim and breath underwater, the more they swam the more they changed. Their skin had changed from normal to scales, they grew fins and even their hair changed to tails for balance on land and better swimming when underwater._

I finished my explanation as we came to a huge lake that was crystal clear with some Zoras swimming. "It's Sheik!" A female Zora shouted as we crossed the bridge above the Lake. "Miss. Sheik!" A male Zora called as he swam up to us. "Yes, Mikau?" I asked dismounting Diaval. "Can you inform the King that we wish to invite him to our Peace Celebration, of course you all are invited." He said. "Sure, can our guests come as well?" I asked him. "Sure, send a letter when your able to." He said with a wave before diving into the water. "Who was that?" Haldir asked. "That was a good friend, Mikau a warrior of the Zoras." I explained, walking up to them and taking Diaval's reigns in hand before walking. "Hey Sheik." Link called as he came up to me. "You wanna go flying don't you?" I asked him with a smirk. "Yes, I know it's been a few days but..." He started before I nodded. "Go ahead and fly with Volga. Tell the King we'll be there as soon as we can." I then leaned closer. "Tell Impa to have the healers ready, some of the elderly feel off to me." He nodded before looking at Volga and they split from us, everyone else looking on in confusion. "Everyone stay calm." I ordered as flames surrounded Volga before a dragon stood in his place. "Did he.." Lord Aragorn went to ask. "Yes, Volga.."

_He was one of the best warriors in Hyrule and unknowingly had the attention of the Princess, she tried to get his attention but failed each time. You see even as a Hylian Volga was attracted to males and when the Princess found out, she cursed him for being attracted to males and ignoring her affections. He became a fire dragon who would only take his Hylian form when he found his true love. _

I sighed softly and watched as Volga soared in the air with Link on his back. "What Link doesn't know is that the Princess had Volga tortured for years." I said before walking again. "How bad was the torture?" Lord Aragorn asked. "According the my ability with shadows, they say he would be beaten and slashed for weeks before being left to heal for a few months then it would start over. Link came to Volga's aid during the break for Volga to heal." I explained. "Poor guy." Haldir said. "Volga refuses to tell Link, he also hates pity so don't show it to him." I said and they all nodded. "Sheik." I looked to see Haldir had come closer to me. "Yes?" I asked. "What did you tell Link before they took off?" He asked. "With my powers I can sense things... The elderly feel off, not like 'death is coming' but something has tainted them." I explained quietly and he nodded. "We should reach the Castle in a few days." I said as we paused near a river and trees. "I hope we will be welcomed." Lady Arwen said as she gathered water for her people. "You will be, trust me Lady Arwen, you will be." I said before looking at the faint outline of the Castle Walls on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Note- Please review so I know who likes and who don't... Also I could use some ideas for future chapters.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda or Lord of the rings. I DO own the plot of this story, some change made to LoZ world THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT! ONLY FOR FUN!

Note- If you like Zelda or the idea of Sheik as Zelda then DO NOT read this.

* * *

><p>I watched as Link and Volga came into the throne room, Volga changing back into his Hylian form. "King Ganon, the people of Middle Earth are near Zora's Domain with Sheik." Link explained. "Also, Mikau sends an invite to the Zora Celebration of Peace." Volga said. "Hmm, I will send word that the Zoras and Gorons that the Peace Celebration shall be here." I ordered. "As you wish." They said bowing then leaving. "Link." I called and they turned back to face me. "Yes Ganon?" Link asked. "Tell me, how has Sheik been?" I asked. "She seems to trust some of the people of Middle Earth.. Not many but a few." He explained. "At least she's learning to trust." I said before dismissing them. 'Things are changing around here.' I thought standing and going to a window.<p>

_I finished patrolling and checking on my people, having fought with the Princess for this Castle and saving the people. I was in the Castle exploring the lower levels when I saw something odd, an old and rusted door. I went towards the door, fighting to open it and was shocked to see a dungeon that would make the evilest person cringe. Whips, chains... Everything you could think of could be seen as I looked around also seeing a locked cell. "Hello?" I called and heard a whimper of pain, going to investigate I was shocked and appalled to see a young child with ratty blonde hair and eyes as red as blood. 'A Sheikah.. She must be one of the survivors of the raid.' I thought. "You're safe." I said using my powers to melt the cell door. "Please... Please don't hurt me." She said as she shook out of fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. Were you here when the Princess ruled?" I asked and she nodded quickly. "You no longer have to fear, she won't be back to hurt you." I explained. She stood up and I gasped quietly, her clothes were in shredded rags, only covering her chest and waist. "What is your name?" I asked. She bit her lip before looking at me. "I have been here for so long... I have forgotten my name." She said sadly. "I know what you are, a Sheikah?" I asked. "I am... Are you going to hurt me now?" She asked and I shook my head. "Never and would you like to be called Sheik?" I asked. "Sheik... Short for Sheikah... I like it." She said with a faint smile. "From now on you'll be Sheik. Now come, let's find you some clothes." I said holding out my hand and smiling as she slowly grabbed my hand and we left the dungeon._

The poor child was so lost on everything but I raised her well, at least that's what my wife says. "Thinking on the past again?" I turned with a smile to see my wife Midna walking up to me. "Always when Sheik is involved." I explained. "I know you worry about her but she's a tough girl, she can handle herself." Midna said. "I know, I just worry her past will keep her from finding what she needs." I told her. "Like I said, she can handle herself and will let others in when she's ready." Midna explained and I nodded. 'I hope so.' I thought as we looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Sheik's PoV<p>

I sighed as I kept watch over everyone and looked at the night sky. "Beautiful night." I turned to see Haldir walking towards me. "It is." I said as he sat next to me. "Tell us Sheik, what is King Ganon like?" Haldir. "He is a fair and just King, he helped remake Hyrule from when the Princess ruled." I explained. "What do you mean?" Haldir asked. "I don't remember much, I was a child when she ruled." I explained at his curious look. "She was feared by all and from what I remember... Anyone that was prettier or more loved then her was killed or tortured. Villages would be raided to keep her happy as children were murdered, my village was one of the raided ones." I paused, biting my lip. "If it to painful don't carry on." Haldir said. "No, if I stop now I may never tell it."

_I was a child and well loved in my village, we defied the Princess by killing those extermely loyal to her but those that were loyal out of fear or their loved ones held hostage, we helped rescue them. It continued like that until one night while we were sleeping, the Princess raided our village and once she saw me I thought she would kill me.. She did much worse. She took me from my home and placed me in a dungeon in her Castle._

I took a breath and closed my eyes, trying not to cry. "Sheik please, I can't stand you being in pain.. Maybe when your ready you'll tell the rest." Haldir said as held me close to him, I was shocked since no one other then Link and Ganon held me. "She tortured me... Haldir, my body is covered in scars from her torture and the torture her loyal Guards did to me." I said quietly. "No one will hurt you ever again, I won't let them." Haldir said as he tightened his hold on me as we kept watching the night sky and alert for anything that was a threat.

* * *

><p>Next Day- Sheik's PoV<p>

We finally made it to the Castle Walls. "Impressive." Lord Aragorn said in awe. "It is but it's better beyond the walls." I explained before signaling for the gate to be lowered. When it was lowered we walked in and I nodded to the guard before guiding everyone to the Village Market. "Wow, this is ."beautiful Lady Arwen said as she saw children were happy and playing as adults talked. "It is, I love coming here to watch the villagers." I explained as we walked to the Castle. "Miss Sheik." I stopped as Danny, one of the children came to me. "Yes Danny?" I asked kneeling to his level. "Are you home for good?" He asked. "Maybe, it all depends on who needs my help next." I explained to him with a faint smile. "Alright." HE said before going to play. "Shall we head to the Castle?" I asked and they nodded. I guided them pass the extra guards and the Castle was in sight. "Aragorn... I'm afraid Castle Hyrule makes Gondor look smiler then it is." Legolas said in awe. "I agree." Lord Aragorn said as we continued on our way.

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? Please leave a review to let me know. Also I have some news, Thranduil is paired with someone but I'm not telling who so you'll have to keep an eye for who his partner will be. And another thing, if anyone has any suggestions please let me know. I am willing to work with suggestions given to me.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda or Lord of the rings. I DO own the plot of this story, some change made to LoZ world THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT! ONLY FOR FUN!

Note- If you like Zelda or the idea of Sheik as Zelda then DO NOT read this.

(This is my first attempt without my partner so let me know how it is)

* * *

><p>I looked at the Castle Hall and was impressed, it fit everyone from Hyrule. "Looks impressive Sheik." I turned to see my mentor, Impa walking towards me. "Thank you but it wasn't just me." I said with a faint smile. "Ah Impa!" We turned to see Ganon coming over with Thranduil and Haldir. "Ganon, this celebration will be the greatest." Impa said as I watched the Elf King watch Impa while I glanced around the hall. "Is this celebration always like this?" Haldir asked. "Mostly, though we usually go to either Zora's Domain or Goron Mountain but everyone is coming here this time." I explained while double checking everything before groaning. "Sheik?" Ganon asked. "It seems we have a minor problem, nothing I can't handle." I explained walking towards the Zora's Band area. 'Guess they'll get a pre-show' I thought summoning my lyre as I stood in the middle, where Mikau would stand. "Need help?" I looked at Link and nodded, he pulled out his Ocarina and we started playing Serenade of Water.<p>

* * *

><p>Thranduil's PoV<p>

I was in awe as Sheik and Link started playing a song of some kind and water formed around them. "They seem to have gotten better." The woman Sheik was speaking to said. "So it seems. Where are my manners, Impa is this Thranduil the King of Mirkwood in middle Earth and this is Haldir, he was once a March warden for Lorien in Middle Earth." King Ganon introduced. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, I hope you enjoy the celebration." Impa said with a slight bow. I noticed Haldir watching Sheik and noticed the area she was in was now covered in water as she stopped playing, everyone clapping and cheering. "Those two... They each have their own song to preform but Sheik worries about everyone being happy." Impa explained.

* * *

><p>Sheik's PoV- Hours Later<p>

Finally everyone from Goron Mountain to Zora's Domain was here, I noticed Haldir stayed close to me as Gorons and Zoras showed up and set up their bands. "Who preforms first?" Haldir asked. "Well it would be the Kokiri but since none exist anymore, it might be me and Link again." I explained quietly as Ganon stood from his throne, his queen Lady Midna next to him. "Everyone from Hyrule, thank you for coming as you can see we have guests from Middle Earth. I ask that you make them feel welcome, this celebration is to be peaceful thus is anyone has problems bring them to me, Sheik or Link as they are my guardians." Ganon explained before waving a hand. "Let the Celebration begin!" He called before Link and I took center stage, on our own platform. "Minuet of Forest?" He whispered and I nodded.

* * *

><p>Haldir's PoV<p>

I was in awe as a forest suddenly appeared, I felt like I was in Lorien. "This is the power of Minuet of Forest, it's the song of the Forest Sage." Impa explained as I watched Sheik played her lyre with ease before she and Link bowed, Sheik stepped off the platform and walked over to us. "Next is Borelo of Fire, Goron's play it in honor of the Fire Sage." Sheik said as she stood next me. "What are the Gorons?" I asked her. "Gorons were said to be miners that supplied villages with metals and other materials to build homes and weapons." She explained and I saw these brown, burly creatures carrying drums of some kind. "They may look fierce but are kind and gentle unless they are angered." She said as they started playing a song with a powerful beat. "Bolero of Fire." Impa said in awe, the room was suddenly looking like it was on fire only it was different. "Hyrule has different powers then Middle Earth, if we played this in Middle Earth it would be different." King Ganon explained. After Bolero of Fire, the Zoras played a different song of their own before Sheik stepped up and was alone.

* * *

><p>Sheik's PoV<p>

I closed my eyes as I started playing Nocturne of Shadows which caused my memories to flash through my mind.

_It's been a few months since Ganon freed me from my prison and I met Impa, a Sheikah like me only she knew her name... I still have yet to remember my own name. She took me to explore to Hyrule and we ended up in a small village. "This village is protected by me, it also houses the Temple of Shadows." Impa explained. "Wow.. Are you the guardian of that Temple?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, certain Sheikah are put through tests to be the Guardian." She said. "You mean... If I was put through these tests I might be Guardian?" I asked and again she nodded. "Then I shall work to being a Guardian." I vowed. "Now wait a moment, you are still young and need to exploring." She said sternly causing me to shake my head. "I want to be a Guardian to help protect Hyrule." I said and she sighed. "If the Kings allow it then you'll go through the tests." Impa said and I smiled faintly. _

I opened my eyes and took a breath before bowing as the last note echoed slightly in the room. "Well done Sheik, beautiful as always." Ganon said as everyone cheered and clapped. "That was amazing. What was that song?" Haldir asked as he helped me off the platform like a true gentleman. "Nocturne of Shadows, in honor of the Shadow Sage." I explained and he smiled as we took a seat at the table Ganon was seated, watching the rest of the concert.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Legend of Zelda or Lord of the rings. I DO own the plot of this story, some change made to LoZ world THIS IS NOT FOR PROFIT! ONLY FOR FUN!

Note- If you like Zelda or the idea of Sheik as Zelda then DO NOT read this.

* * *

><p>I was glaring at my mirrors that were showing a celebration in my old home, the most beautiful thing I had seen aside from myself and it angered me. "How dare they." I growled clenching a fist before punching and shattering the mirror in front of me. "What's got you angered?" A voice asked, turning I saw one of my faithful servants. "Find me Zant." I ordered before watching the mirror, punching it when I saw the women's beauty. "You called?" I turned to see Zant, my faithful lover watching me. "Yes... Do you find me pretty?" I asked. "You are the only one who has true beauty in the world." He said. "We both know that's not true... Which is why I want to send the Twili to kill all the women in Hyrule." I said with a smile. "It shall be done, my love." He told me as he bowed before leaving. 'This time that brat better die.' I thought remembering what Twinrova told me when I was a child.<p>

_"Pretty, pretty Princess." A voice said and I smiled as I saw Twinrova appear in a blue flame. "Yes Twinrova?" I asked. "The flames tell a tale, one that tells of you." She explained. "What did they say?" I asked. "Young Princess won't be beauty, true beauty is among the sands of Hyrule." She started. "Child of Sand will be prettier then Princess, she shall shine brighter then others yet be of darkness. Sand Child steals attention from Princess while Princess is forgotten and abandoned." She finished. I frowned, upset. "Can you watch for this child of sand? When I am older she will die by my hand for being a thief." I said with a smile, proud of my future plan. "As our Princess wishes." Twinrova said in her twin voice before disappearing._

I thought that child was dead when Gannon took my kingdom from me but now I see that she is truly my bane, the longer she lives the longer I am no longer the Center Star. 'When I get that Sand Child she will regret being born.' I thought before going to a special room, filled with blonde women in chains. "Let's see." I muttered looking at the women before stopping at one that had pale blue eyes but looked from the deserts. "You will do." I said before 2 Twili unchained her, moving her to the center of the room then vanishing as I went to my toys. "This will be fun." I whispered grabbing a barbed whip and slashing the woman's back, enjoying her screams.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Hyrule, Impa's PoV<p>

I was watching the sun rise when I sensed something in the air. "You sense it as well?" I turned to see Thranduil walking up to me. "Yes.. It bothers me." I said leaning on the wall. "Can you tell what is causing this change?" He asked. "No but I have a feeling of who it could be." I said closing my eyes. "Who is this person?" He asked, placing his arms on my shoulders. "The former Princess of Hyrule.." I whispered knowing he heard me. "Why would it be her?" He asked, I could tell he was worried.

_"The Princess was an only child who was spoiled by her parents, the King and Queen when one day the Queen was ill, the healers said it was poison but not a common one. Turns out the Princess was vain, so vain that anyone who took attention from her was punished... Even her own mother."_

I paused to take a breath. "If the story is hard to tell, then do not tell more until you're ready." Thranduil said gently, wrapping his arms around me. "Very well." I said quietly. 'I hope Sheik is never found by the Twili.' I thought as I remembered what I was told.

_The Princess my be pretty on the outside but inside she is ugly, it will be shown as she grows. There will be one who can defeat her ugliness and she shall be born among the sands. This child shall be known as the Desert Rose or Sand Child and grow to be both beautiful inside and out, caring for all life and non living. This child shall be the Heir of..._

* * *

><p>Note: Leaving a cliff hanger and hoping to get reviews to let me know if this is good or not. Sorry it took so long to write, took my a while to post I had Writer's Block and still do a bit. Please let me know what you think of this chapter.<p> 


	8. Author's Note, Please read!

To anyone who reads this,

I'm cursed with Writer's Block but slowly working on the next chapter. Will any who reads this story please leave a review? I'm starting to feel like this is a waste of my time if no one reads and let's me know how it is. Currently I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter but it will be posted. I have not forgotten nor stopped working on this story.


	9. Another Author's Note

I have not given up on this story, I have major Writer's Block... So bad that I can't think of anything... Once I get over this I will post a chapter.. Or more depending on how many I'm able to type up. Though if people do have ideas please let me know, it might help me get over Writer's Block.

So if you have ideas please let me know in either a PM or Review, either will be fine with me and I'll try my best to get a new chater done.


End file.
